


For the nights I can't remember

by cuneifire



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Ino walks through the desert, staring ahead, at the stars, at anything but the sleeping girl in her arms. Sakura looks so beautiful when she sleeps.





	For the nights I can't remember

**Author's Note:**

> Ok- so this has been stuck in my files for forever, and then one day I was wandering through the tags here and I saw the whole femslash February thing going on again, and that gave me an excuse to post this. Not tagging it as such because it wasn't actually written in February.  
> Anyways, have some Au-ish fluff-ish femslash!   
> Also, I'm beginning to question why so many of my fics are named after Hedley songs.

Ino jumped as she heard a hiss from far off, shuddering out of her near trancelike state.

                The desert sand sung cool against her feet, stars glaring into her eyes like overly reflective compact mirrors. Her eyes snapped open to survey for any snakes in the area, but it didn’t seem like there was anything nearby. Still, it was nighttime, so she tiptoed for the next while.

She cursed herself all the way to the moon and back for ending up out here, dry lipped and tired and hungry. She rubs the fingers on her left hand, the weigh on it feeling unnaturally light to an uncomfortable point. She bit her lip. There were always risks, but usually they weren’t so high.

                She paused for a second, bending down on one knee to stare ahead at the stars and catch her breath.

She looked down, blinking as her breathing slowed, and got back up, smiling down at the pink haired girl in her arms.

                Sakura looked so pretty when she slept.

She’s sleeping softly, hair a wash over her lips, tangling in her eyelashes. Her lips are curved up slightly, arms pressed against Ino’s chest, legs curling up over her arms in a way that might be taken as protective, but Ino won’t.

                She keeps walking, knowing she should wake Sakura up. The desert is scorching in the day, so it only makes sense that they should travel at night, and letting her sleep now won’t being doing them any favours down the road.

But she can’t wake her up, can’t make herself.

                Instead, she stops again, putting Sakura down on the cool sand, her slim shoulders shivering a bit at the temperature change. Ino reaches into her backpack, hand sliding over water bottles and food rations until she finally gets it.

She pulls out an energy bar, taking the whole thing down in three fast bites before tossing the wrapper back into her pack.

                Her fingers catch on a loop of string as she pulls it out and-

Oh.

                A small purple gem gleams in the darkness against a dull band of gold, the weigh in her hand finally feeling right again.

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, relief near bleeding through her veins.

_“Ino.” Says a soft voice, a hand grabbing hers._

_“I want you to have this. It’s- I saw it, and I thought of you.” Pink hair brushes to the side to reveal wide green yes and parted lips, an uncertain expression. “I- I don’t know why, but I just wanted you to have it. And- and I think you’ll like it” She’s more confident now, that spark in her eyes returning with a small smile._

_And so Ino takes it, slips it on her ring finger and wears it like a promise._

She almost kisses the ring. She didn’t want to go over how she’d felt when she thought she’d lost it.

                Sakura moves again, hair falling onto the sand, fingers crumpling in dusty grains as Ino closes her backpack and moves back over to pick her up and keep going.

She brushed the hair out of Sakura’s face, smiling at the little twitch in her nose when a hair tickled her face. Her hands fell onto her stomach, fingers just touching the collar of her dress.

                And Ino stared for a second, before taking Sakura’s hand in hers and pulling her ring off, the silver glare near hurting her tired eyes as she slid it on to Sakura’s ring finger and tightly closed her hand.

She pressed her arms underneath the sleeping girl, hoisting her up again, and continued walking, only occasionally pausing at the gleams of light bouncing off Sakura’s- no, hers, -no, _their,_ ring.


End file.
